A Hidden Evil
by KiWillis
Summary: The stories written here will be in between stories to the actually main roleplay going on in Guild Wars 2 on the Tarnished Coast Server. They are to provide a more in depth immersion to the roleplay! Please enjoy and review!
1. Prologue

(( Disclaimer: I own nothing of Guild Wars 2. This is a fanfiction based of my characters and in game plot on going in the game. ))

In an undisclosed location deep into the Queensdale forest a man walked, he didn't seem to have any fear of bandits or hostile wildlife that might be lurking in the forest waiting for its next victim. Walking up to a rocky cliff face, the man pulled out a small item from one of his pouches he had on his waist, with it he slid into a niche in the cliff face, a moment later part of the rock moved and revealed a entrance, with that the man stepped into the cliff face and the hidden down closed behind him.

The path ahead of him was well lit with torches, he followed the path. This was a man made path into the rock, stairs winded down as he grew closer to his destination he heard soft music being played, it got slightly more audible when he reached the doors. He took a deep breath and opened the doors walking into a large room, this was man made as well and at all the furnishings of rich nobility. There was a roaring fire place with two large lounge chairs facing it, couches and bookshelves covered most of the walls. Pictures of past, present and perhaps future events covered the upper potions of the walls. There were other doors leading to other areas but the man stood in the center of the room as if he was waiting for something or someone.

The man didn't have to wait long for a response to the residents of this place. A voice from the lounge chairs spoke to him.

"I understand your mission was successful, a job well done, Velkyn." The unknown voice said.

"Yes my lord, all went according as planned." Velkyn bowed replying to the voice.

The unknown man simply took his wine glass from the small table next to his seat and took a sip before continuing.

"I take it you have discarded the Asuran?" the unknown man spoke again.

"If that is your order my lord, I will certainly do so. We are still getting information from it." Velkyn replied.

"Very well, but I suggest to make haste in your interrogation." The unknown man said in return.

One of the side doors opened and walking through was a woman, she grin on her face suggested she was up to no good she stopped when she saw Velkyn. She walked closer to him and once reaching Velkyn she walked around him, her hand tracing around his upper body as if she was trying to seduce the man.

"Velkyn, I see you have been keeping yourself in shape." She said.

"Yes my lady, strong body, strong mind won't fail." Velkyn replied.

"Of course not, have you discarded that filthy Asuran yet?" the woman asked.

"As I was discussing with our lord, I was just finishing up the last of the interrogations." Velkyn replied.

The woman grinned wickedly.

"Good, I do not want any lose ends." The woman sat in one of the other lounge chairs reaching out to hold the unknown man's hand.

"As for your next assignment, do you have any questions?" the woman asked.

"I do not my lady, I will carry your orders out as you instruct." Velkyn replied.

A soft chuckle came from the lounge seats.

"Good, now leave us. Return when your assignment is complete." The woman said.

"Yes Confessor… I will not fail." He replied walking back the way he came.

Once the doors closed, the woman spoke to the man in the other chair.

"Do not worry my love we will be returning to the surface soon enough." She spoke.

"I've never doubted it. Everything is going to our plan my love." The man replied giving the womans hand a kiss.

The woman gave a soft sound of glee.

"My love you do realize she will come once our plan is fully executed." The woman spoke.

"I'm counting on it…" the man chuckled in reply as the two grew silent and listened to the soft music being played.

(( Please review and comment! ))


	2. Unseen Forces

(( Disclaimer: I own nothing of Guild Wars 2. This is a fanfiction based of my characters and in game plot on going in the game. ))

Unseen Forces

After leaving her cousins home Anipuma was still wondering if she got her times wrong about her meeting with the other heads of the Medlem family, perhaps she forgot to read a missive with a change in time of the meeting. Little did the young Countess know that other events were taking place in another area of Tyria….

In a large dark chamber in a undisclosed location in Kryta, six figures in dark red robes standing in a semi circle, each of them holding a torch to light the room. Not soon after two other figures appear in the chambers stopping at the top of the semi circle. One of them looks around the others before speaking.

"It seems that we needed to come together and discuss things?" A male voice spoke.

"You can say that, you said that everything is going according to plan yet we have not seen any fruit bare from this…." Another male voice spoke.

There was an agreeable grumble from the others as well, each of them nodding to each other in turn before looking at the man that spoke first. The man chuckled for a moment before speaking again.

"Such impatience here, all is going to plan. We are going to implement the next phase of our operations, you worry too much." He spoke in confidence.

A female voice spoke.

"You are playing a dangerous game with this next phase, how are you going to truly implement this without anyone knowing?" She asked.

The first male that spoke nodded and took off the robes of the figure next to him. The others almost in unison went "Oooooo".

"Any questions?" He asked.

No one had any questions for him.

"Good our time is coming my brothers and sisters, I assure you that we will be in power once again there is nothing that can stop us this time." He said before contiuning "Far too long we have hidden in the shadows, but soon Kryta will remember us, serve us. Those that resist will be put to death…" He finished.

The other prasied his words before talking among themselves… Meanwhile in a remote location somewhere on Tyria, a woman is over looking over a view from a cliff. She was a middle age woman with long dark hair and skin clearly showing her Elonan hertitage. Her green eyes look like they are trying to pierce the veil of the scene itself. She was snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing foot steps behind her. She did not move to look to see who or what it was, she knew just by the scent the figure had.

"I knew you would come…." The woman spoke.

The figure stopped just behind her.

"The years haven't dulled your senses, Exemplar." The figure spoke, male in orgin.

"If you have come all this way, I take it he has made his move?" She asked.

The man nods before speaking.

"Yes he has, we don't know their next move, and we assume it is to move on…." He was cut off.

"My daughter…" She finished his sentence.

The man went silent for a moment before putting his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Exemplar…Azarin … You did the right thing all those years ago…" He spoke.

The sighed softly and nodded before turning around to face the man.

"I've told that to myself for twenty five years now, but all I've done is given her a life of treachery and lies, is that what a mother is suppose to give to her offspring?" She asked.

"I suppose not, but you cannot look at past mistakes you must move forward, your daughter has done very well for herself, she has her mother's strength." He said with a soft smile.

She nodded and stood in silence for a few moments gathering her thoughts.

"No, I must go back to Kryta and finish what I started all those years ago. It is not too late to give her a life of freedom instead of life being a pawn." Azarin spoke softly.

The man nodded understanding her words.

"I will make the arrangements." He replied turning around walking the way he came.

The woman turned around herself to look at the scene again. Her eyes narrowing as she thought of her plans in her head…

(( Please Review and Comment! ))


	3. Captured

(( Don't own anything from GW2 this for fun and plot ))

Captured

Alarm rang through her head as she came to from the sounds of her own feet dragging on the ground, she was being dragged somewhere, but unsure where she was. There was a burlap sack over her head. The temperature was quite cold and the air was stale she could tell she was underground and her clothes have been removed and replaced with some sort of ragged sheet or dress she couldn't quite make it out with only able to see the ground. The last thing she remembered was having some breakfast at her desk in Shaemoor. She was alone but expected Issandra to appear soon…

Minutes seemed like hours as she was being dragged she didn't want her captives to know she was awake she needed to get her bearings first. She heard the opening of a cell door before the burlap sack over her head being removed and plunged into the cell, she hit the floor with quite a thud before looking at her captives they were wearing strange masks, something she hasn't seen before, and they seem to just walk away once the cell was securely locked. The woman took a look at her surroundings, there was no beds just hay on the floor, in the corner she could make out in the little light that was in the cell there was someone in there with her, though she couldn't make out if they were alive or not, for now she decided not to disturb the body. On the back wall there was a small bucket, clearly she figured that was the bathroom, she wrinkled her nose before moving to the bars in the cell she looked either way to see if there was a guard posted she didn't see any.

She tried grabbing the bars to see if they were brittle enough to break or bend. To her surprise the bars heated up once she touched them she quickly let go to blow cool air on her palms. That is when she realized she was wearing something around her neck. A collar of sorts, she felt it, the collar had inscriptions on it, and clearly whoever captured her knew about her secret. She mentally cursed herself. She should have been paying more attention she should have seen something like this coming. She shivered a bit, it was cold and damp inside the cell for now she decided to get some rest to clear her head and find a way out of her prison. As she lay down her thoughts were on someone she loved….Meanwhile another woman was sitting on a chair facing a large fireplace in a lavished decorated room grinning into the fire and letting out a evil laugh that could be heard from anywhere in the room.

The woman slept the best she could in her cell though the cold and damp atmosphere didn't really help her sleep, she tossed and turned in the hay mattress till she heard a voice calling her name.

"Anipuma? Anipuma wake up"

It was a familiar voice to her, but distant at first.

"Anipuma wake up."

The voice was familiar, Anipuma thought for a moment she was dreaming that she heard the voice.

"Papa? Is..Is it you?" she asked.

"Yes my daughter wake up you were sleeping restless." His voice was soothing.

She sprang up like she couldn't believe it, she looked at the man for a good while before saying something.

"Father this is impossible you died, I buried you in our family crypt, this must be a trick." She replied thoughts racing through her head.

"That is what they wanted you to believe my dear, I've been in this prison for over a year." He replied back. In the little light Anipuma can see the outline of her father's face, it was really him she determined, her father Count Calibri Medlem was alive…

"Who wanted me to believe that?" she asked him curiously.

"Our captives." Calibri answered.

"I understand that father, but WHO are they?" Anipuma asked again.

"Kryta's ancient enemy, the White Mantle, well that is what they identify themselves anyway." He replied.

She thinks for a moment before hugging her father.

"Father they White Mantle aren't real are they? I mean I've heard stories, but nothing concrete. What do they want from us?" Anipuma asked.

"I'm not sure my dear, they have been keeping me here for over a year interrogating me and keeping me alive for whatever purpose they have." He responded holding her.

"Father if I knew you were still alive I ..I" she started crying.

"I know my daughter, I am sorry I was gone for so long, but we are together again are we not?" He said.

Anipuma just nodded and held on to him.

(( Review Please! ))


End file.
